Cascabel
by EclairLi
Summary: Adrien nunca había tenido un fetiche, de verdad que no. Pero ver a Marinette con ese cascabel y las orejas de gato no ayudaban mucho a su auto control... Menos estando en la escuela. /Secuela de Valentine Day, Oneshot.


_**~0~**_

— Eres un tramposo Plagg.

— Me lo has dicho desde hace un mes, y te sigo respondiendo lo mismo — Bufó — No podía decirte nada, no nos está permitido intervenir.

Adrien cruzó los brazos aún indignado, Plagg supo desde el principio quién era Ladybug y no dijo nada. Suspiro, tomo su mochila y se encamino a la escuela. Ese día sería demasiado interesante como para faltar.

Ya había pasado un mes y muchas cosas habían pasado. El pobre rubio se sentía demasiado atraído hacía su preciosa Marinette y no podía mantener las manos quietas, ni siquiera en la escuela, lo cual había causado más de una vez que _casi_ los descubrieran en una situación muy comprometedora y tuvieran que dar a conocer su relación.

Adrien creía que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para dar a conocer una relación amorosa entre ambos, después de todo, aunque él fuese una figura pública, también quería gozar de un noviazgo normal -aunque su relación estuviese lejos de ser normal, más cuando no podían tener las manos quietas- e invitar a Marinette a citas, salidas de amigos, presentarse a sus padres. Quería que todo fuese oficial, realmente no fijaba un futuro sin Marinette a su lado, ella sería la madre de sus hijos.

Ya estaban a unos meses de graduarse, pronto se irían a la universidad, ambos estaban bastante emocionados, por lo menos no tendrían que dejar de verse, estudiarían en la misma universidad después de todo.

Esa semana se celebrarían un festival en la escuela donde cada clase tendría que organizar un evento. Su clase había escogido un típico café cosplay inspirado en los japoneses en honor a Marinette -aunque esta última haya dicho miles de veces que era c _hina_ y no _japonesa_ -. No está demás decir que la única que se opuso a la idea fue Chloe -Sabrina estaba encantada con la idea-, ya que según ella, no se rebajaría a atender a "plebeyos".

Marinette se encargaría de hacer los vestuarios, casi toda la clase se encargaría de hacer de meseros, algunos pocos estarían en la cocina y atendiendo en caja. Adrien se había enfurruñado al saber que ella no llevaría algún traje de sirvienta, realmente quería verla con uno, pero para su desgracia, la muchacha quería ir a la cocina, después de todo su familia era dueña de una panadería.

— Buenos días — Saludo cuando entró al salón de clases donde habían ya muchos vestidos con los trajes de sirvientes. Adrien sonrió cuando vio que algunos tenían orejas de gatos. — Vaya, Marinette hizo un buen trabajo con los diseños.

— Gracias — Contestó está detrás de él con una sonrisa cómplice. — Ahora ten y ve a cambiarte, cuando estés listo vuelve para ver si necesita ajustes.

Pero ambos sabían que no necesitaba ningún ajuste, la noche anterior lo habían comprobado... Y claro, Marinette no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a quitárselo, después de todo, el traje era algo _complicado_ de quitar.

— Marinette se vuelve seria cuando se trata de ropa — Rió Alya mientras Nino se acomodaba las mangas de su camisa.

Adrien le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonrojar un poco y se encaminó a los baños para vestirse. Vio arriba de su ropa las orejas de gato que tenía que ponerse, aquella idea había sido implantada por Alya el viernes anterior y todos la habían aprobado nada más porque creían que se verían bien con los trajes.

Ah claro, y no olvidemos la cola de gato.

Él no se sentía muy confiado sobre si usar o no esos accesorios tan peculiares, temía sacar su lado felino y tal vez arrastrar a Marinette a un rincón oscuro y cumplir una de sus pequeñas fantasías actuales. No era que le molestara hacerlo, que va, más bien se moría de ganas, pero era muy probable que su _princesa_ se enojará con él si lo hacía... Claro que el enojo no sería _durante_ , sino _después_ de cometer el crimen.

Llegó al baño y se cambió tranquilamente, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar las manos de Marinette la noche anterior acariciando su piel mientras juguetonamente se deshacía de cada prenda de ropa que llevaba encima.

 _Eran como conejos. Dios._

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar hondo, esos pensamientos no eran correctos. No en ese momento. Tal vez más tarde podría darse el lujo de pensar... O mejor, sentir a Marinette de todas las formas posibles.

 _Vale, basta._

Salió del baño colocándose las orejas de gato y se rió de sí mismo, algo sonrojado por su imagen. El muy condenado se veía adorable y hasta él era consciente de eso. Quizá, tan solo quizá, podría usar eso como un arma de doble filo.

— Ya he termina... — Adrien calló de golpe cuando entro al aula y lo primero que vio fueron dos pequeñas orejas de gato que adornaban coquetamente la cabeza de su princesa.

— ¡Adrien! — Exclamó ella bajándose la falda del vestido.

Adrien recorrió a la pelinegra con la mirada muy lentamente, sin importarla que los otros estuvieran mirando la escena. Ella llevaba ese bendito traje de sirvienta que se ceñía a su cuerpo de forma sensual. El delantal caía glacialmente sobre la falta y la cola de gato de asomaba tímidamente por entre sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias negras semitransparentes. Pero sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio aquel precioso cascabel reposar en su clavícula, haciendo soniditos cada vez que ella se movía inquieta en su lugar. Le entraron unas incontrolables ganas de morder la gargantilla con sus dientes y sacar ese lado juguetón suyo.

Oh ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Ella quería volverlo loco?

Marinette no parecía ser consciente del poder que ejercía en él.

— ¿Qué te parece Adrien? — Preguntó Alya con una sonrisa traviesa — ¿No se ve hermosa Marinette?

 _Como para comérsela_ , quiso contestar, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo.

— Si — Sonrió amablemente. Miro a Marinette a los ojos y ella se sonrojo aun más — Se ve preciosa...

Puede que para todos pasará desapercibido el tono de voz de Adrien, pero no para Marinette.

— G-gracias — contestó tímidamente. — Tú también te ves muy bien.

Él solo sonrió en agradecimiento, pero sus ojos prometían muchas cosas.

Durante el resto del día, Adrien no podía despegar los ojos de la figura de Marinette. Resulta que Alya la había obligado a atender las mesas con ella en un intento por hacer que la pelinegra llamará la atención del rubio. Lo único que Alya no sabía era que ahora Adrien tenía pensamientos no sanos y lo que más deseaba era arrastrar a Marinette a algún sitio vacío y hacerle el amor salvajemente.

Adrien no era un chico de fetiches, de hecho, nunca había tenido uno. De verdad que no. Pero ver a Marinette con esas orejas de gato y ese cascabel colgando de su cuello lo estaba volviendo loco.

 _Oh vaya._

— Marinette, la mesa cinco.

— ¡Voy!

Adrien miró con el ceño fruncido a los chicos de anteojos que estaban en la mesa a la que Marinette iba a atender. Esos tipos no quitaban la mirada de las curvas de Marinette y aquello lo estaba poniendo furioso. Apretó muy fuertemente el lápiz que tenía en la mano hasta que terminó rompiendo sin querer, y aunque también estaba sangrando, no le importaba, no podía dejar de fulminar con la mirada a los chicos que se atrevían a coquetear con SU princesa.

Gruñó cuando uno de los tipos extendió su mano hacía ella, pero Marinette fue más rápida y retrocedió antes de que la tocarán, sonriendo incomoda.

— Malditos... — Murmuró él.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Nino confundido.

— Nada.

Alya no podía creer lo que veía, Adrien estaba a punto de hacer una escena solo porque estaban coqueteando con Marinette. Los celos le salían hasta por los poros, era difícil no darse cuenta que el rubio había desarrollado algo por su amiga. La morena sonrió maliciosamente, ella había notado el cambio en Adrien desde hace más de un mes y trataba por todos los medios de dejar a Adrien y Marinette a solas para espiar que hacían. Por desgracia, no había logrado captar nada sospechoso, solo eran conversaciones triviales que la dejaba insatisfecha, pero sabía que había gato encerrado, su instinto de periodista se lo decía.

— ¡Adrien! — Exclamó Alix — ¡Estas sangrando!

Adrien se miró la mano notando las de astillas del lápiz que tenía clavadas en la mano. Frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era posible que unas simples astillas le hicieran esas heridas? La sangre era bastante escandalosa, pues no eran profundas, y sin embargo, sangraba mucho. Movió la mano y siseo de dolor. Podrán no ser profundas, pero dolían mucho.

No notó cuando Marinette se acercó a él y tomó su mano herida entre las suyas con mucha suavidad.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? — Le preguntó en un susurro mientras fruncia el ceño.

Él solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

— Marinette ¿Por qué no llevas a Adrien a la enfermería? Yo me encargo de tus mesas y Nino de las de Adrien — Sugirió Alya. El moreno estuvo a punto de protestar, pero un no disimulado codazo de Alya le hizo callar

Marinette se sonrojo muchísimo, entendiendo claramente el plan de su amiga. La fulmino con la mirada, pero Alya ni se inmuto, solo sonrió con picardía.

— S-si, tienes razón... — Masculló. — ¿Te importa?

Adrien sonrió inocentemente. — Sería de mucha ayuda. Gracias.

Marinette lo miró con desaprobación, sabiendo perfectamente las intenciones del rubio, pero no dijo nada y lo llevó a la enfermería para curarle la mano.

En silencio, la joven lo sentó en una de las camillas de la enfermería y camino a buscar alcohol, unas pinzas y algodón para proceder a trabajar. Adrien no quitó su mirada y la siguió con ella a donde caminaba. Marinette tomó una pequeña silla y se sentó frente a Adrien luego de haber arrastrado una mesita de metal para colocar los implementos.

— Ni lo pienses — Le regañó cuando vio que extendía una mano hacía ella. — Aquí no.

Adrien hizo un mohín — Tacaña.

Ella sonrió, pero mantenía la cabeza gacha para que él no lo notara.

— Sabes que no podemos mostrarnos cariñosos en la escuela. — Le reprendió — Podría ser malo para tu carrera.

— Hablando de eso — Empezó él, ella mantenía la mirada fija en su mano mientras sacaba las primeras astillas. Él hizo una mueca de dolor — Quiero formalizar nuestra relación. Ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente.

Marinette detuvo su mano a medio camino y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿En serio? — Balbuceo.

Él sonrió —Por supuesto... No sabes como detesto no poder besarte y tomarte de la mano en público. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía. —Marinette se sonrojo. —En especial los chicos que van al café de nuestro salón, odio que te miren tanto.

Ella rió encantadoramente y prosiguió con su trabajo.

— Yo también odio que otras chicas te coqueteen... — Murmuró sonrojada.

Adrien se mordió el labio para retener una sonrisa. —Tranquila, _princesa_ —Le susurró sugestivamente, inclinándose hacia ella —Recuerda que soy solo tuyo. —Añadió con voz ronca.

Marinette se sonrojó, pero sonrió coqueta. —Pues tranquilo, gatito. —Ella beso su nariz, tomándolo por sorpresa. —Que yo también soy solo tuya. —Le guiñó el ojo y amplió su sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de su novio.

Ah ¿Era tan malo que le gustará tomarlo por sorpresa? Adrien nunca se esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa en algo, y cuando lo hacía, se ponía nervioso.

Era adorable.

Continuó limpiando su mano con una sonrisa. El silencio invadió la enfermería, pero era un silencio cómodo y agradable para ambos. Adrien la observaba con amor mientras ella se concentraba en vendarlo.

Una vez que termino de curarlo, con cuidado, acero la mano hasta sus labios y depositó un suave beso en la palma, sobre la pequeña venda que cubría su piel. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

— Para que cure más rápido.

Y el cascabel sonó.

Adrien tragó saliva. Sabía que debía controlarse, no podían hacer nada en la escuela porque... ¡Por Dios! ¡Era la escuela! Sin embargo, Marinette no se lo dejaba sencillo cuando ponía esa carita tierna y el cascabel se asomaba travieso, sonando y tentandolo. Y esas condenadas orejas de gato.

Parece que el minino en su interior reconocía a su compañera.

Cuando Marinette se levantó dispuesta a ordenar las cosas nuevamente, Adrien con su otra mano la tomó de la cintura y la lanzó sobre la camilla, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y miró a Adrien con los ojos muy abiertos. El rubio se colocó encima de ella, sin importarle tener parte de su peso apoyado en la mano lastimada.

Curiosamente, no le dolía.

La acorralo entre él y la cama y sonrió juguetón. La cola del traje se enredó entre una de las piernas de la muchacha y la falda del vestido se subió hasta más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Un poco más y le vería las bragas. Las ligas de las medias se veían claramente y la parte expuesta de su piel lo tentaba.

— Adrien — Le regañó ella, pero su respiración estaba acelerada y lo miraba expectante — Sabes que no podemos...

— Shh... — Se acercó hasta rozar sus narices. — Es tú culpa... — Sus alientos se entremezclaban, drogandolos.

— ¿Mi culpa...? — Susurró confundida.

— Si. — Dijo en el mismo tono. — Te ves tan sexy vestida de sirvienta que me tientas... — La beso con una suavidad, como si ella fuera un frágil cristal.

— Adrien... — Murmuró protestando entre besos, pero él no le hizo caso.

Marinette se removió bajo él, haciendo sonar el cascabel.

— Joder — Gruñó bajando a su cuello y mordiendo un poco más arriba de la gargantilla. — Esté condenado cascabel...

— Ese vocabulario. — Rió ella entre un regañó y una súplica. Sus besos le hacían cosquillas.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó no verdaderamente arrepentido. Siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con el cascabel, haciéndolo sonar con su nariz, casi como haría un gato.

Marinette sabía que si seguían, no podrían parar, pero sus leves empujones no afectanban a Adrien. No era como si ella quisiese parar ahora, Adrien tenía una gran habilidad de excitarla muy rápido y no sabía porque, pero siempre estaba dispuesta para él, algo que al rubio le encantaba.

Adrien miró la tela que cubría coquetamente los senos de su novia -como amaba esa palabra- y lo bajo jalandolo con los dientes. Marinette apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando él ya estaba deshaciendo los nudos de su corsé y liberaba su cuerpo de la tela sin quitarla completamente. Apartó el molesto sujetador que cubría su tesoro y lo observó detenidamente.

— Oh Marinette— Suspiro Adrien — No tienes idea de lo mucho que me encantas...

Llevó su boca hasta uno de los pezones y lamió con suavidad, aprisionandolo con sus labios y succionando ligeramente.

— Adrien... — Jadeo ella — P-para, podrían descubrirnos. — Suspiro de placer.

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, continuó disfrutando de sus pechos, dándole la misma atención al otro pezón, succionando con fuerza hasta que ella emitió un audible y delicioso gemido.

— Shh... — Dijo divertido — Pueden descubrirnos.

— Adrien, paaa... oh — Jadeó cuando él toco su vagina por encima de las bragas de encaje. — Adrien — Insistió sin fuerzas ya para detenerlo con sus manos.

— Mmm... Estas tan húmeda... — Siguió lamiendo su piel expuesta — No sabes como me encanta que estés siempre tan húmeda para mi...

Marinette alzó las caderas en busca del calor de su mano y él solo pudo sonreír satisfecho por las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Atrevidamente y con el peligro de ser descubiertos, Adrien deshizo las ligas de las medias, bajo las braguitas hasta quitarlas por completo y dejarlas a un lado con cuidado. Subió su falta y se deleito al ver su vulva brillante y expectante, preparada para él. Se relamió los labios disfrutando de la vista. Abrió sus piernas y enterró su cara entre los pliegues del vestido. Marinette tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar gemir tan fuerte cuando sintió la lengua del rubio en su clítoris. No entendía porque Adrien le encantaba darle placer de esa forma, pero realmente le gustaba provocarle orgasmos con su boca.

Ella alzó las caderas cuando él empezó a succionar, no podía creer lo bueno que se había vuelto con esas atenciones, ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, y sus manos tapaban muy fuertemente su boca. A veces odiaba que Adrien tuviera tanto poder para hacerla temblar de placer, pero a la vez lo amaba.

— A-adrien — Gimió su nombre en un hilo de voz.

Un ronco gemido en respuesta salió de la boca del rubio, él amaba el sabor de Marinette, lo volvía loco. Disfrutaba del temblor de sus piernas cuando la acariciaba y besaba en su feminidad, adoraba el sonido de su voz excitada, lo excitaba aún más a él.

Ella tembló y ahogó un gemido entre sus manos cuando llego al orgasmo. Adrien bebió y se apartó, relamiéndose los labios y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

— Deliciosa.

Marinette lo miraba aturdida aún por el orgasmo. Ella quería devolverle el favor, pero él la inmovilizó adivinando sus pensamientos.

— Quizá luego _my lady_ — Se volvió a relamer los labios — Ahora quiero fundirme en ti.

Adrien empezó a desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo lo necesario, después de todo, ambos tendrían que vestirse muy rápido al culminar. Tomo las piernas de Marinette y las abrió aún más para colocarse entre ellas. Ambos tuvieron que reprimir un gemido cuando sintieron el roce de sus intimidades. Él quería ser delicado, pero el sonido del cascabel lo desconcentro y al verla otra vez con esas benditas orejas, sus pupilas se dilataron.

Oh, ella no tenía idea de lo caliente que se veía.

Adrien la penetro con dureza y ella gimió en voz alta. A él no le importó realmente que ella gimiera de esa manera, le encantaba oírla gemir por su causa. Pero sabía que debían ser cuidadosos.

— No chilles. — Le ordenó empezando a moverse dentro de ella.

Ella asintió, consciente del lugar en el que estaban.

Sus embestidas eran duras y deliciosas. Adoraba como la vagina de Marinette se contraía a su alrededor, casi succionando para no dejarlo ir, era demasiado delicioso que lo hacía moverse con rapidez y dureza. Ella adoraba cuando él se volvía loco, hacer el amor con Adrien fue realmente bueno desde el primer momento.

Él la penetraba, saboreando milimetro a milimetro para que ella apreciara toda su hombría en plenitud en su interior, sintiendo su pene crecer aun más si era posible, preso de una loca excitación. Ella lo acariciaba lo más que podía, pero le frustraba toda la ropa que Adrien llevaba encima, no le permitía sentir su piel a plenitud. Encontró por fin un camino entre su camisa y sin pedir permiso introdujo su manos para acariciar la suave piel de su espalda, subiendo la camisa sin quitar en el proceso hasta donde la tela le permitió. Ella disfrutó de la dureza de sus músculos, acaricio sus pectorales y su abdomen, sin poder ir más abajo ya que aquello estaba deliciosamente ocupado llenándola por completo. Él correspondió sus caricias chupando sus pezones hasta que la sintió retorcerse bajo él consciente de que ella no resistiría mucho más tiempo esa tortura, la embistió más duro, con más rapidez.

Marinette trataba de ahogar sus gemidos en vano, se abrazó a él y escondió su carita en su cuello, ahogando sus gemidos en este. Adrien quiso hacer mención del gesto, pero solo logró darle una dura embestida que la hizo envolver sus caderas con sus piernas, sintiendo lo más profundo, clavando las uñas en su espalda.

— Adrien — Gimió en su oído.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus nalgas y lo ayudó a clavarse en ella en cada embestida mientras ella movía sus caderas. Doblándose contra él para insitarlo a entrar más duro en ella, con más frenesí. Una y otra vez. Cada vez más profundo. Sintiendo la urgencia de chillar para liberarse, estando ya en el orgasmo, pero Adrien acalló el grito ahogandolo en un beso ardiente hasta que se derramó en su interior.

Permanecieron abrazados un par de minutos, tratando de regular sus respiraciones hasta que él salió de ella. Marinette suspiro en el acto.

— Te amo— Le susurró.

— Yo a ti, princesa.

Ambos arreglaron sus ropas lo más rápido que pudieron. Marinette tardo un poco más arreglando su peinado. Miró con el ceño fruncido su ropa arrugada y trato de alisarla con las manos, más o menos logrando su objetivo.

— ¿Como me veo? — Le preguntó a Adrien quien terminaba de abrochar su cinturón.

Él la miro de arriba a abajo. — Deliciosa.

— Adrien — Le regañó sonrojada.

Él sonrió travieso y le guiñó un ojo.

Volvieron al salón cuando se calmaron, encontrado una horda de chicos y chicas haciendo fila para entrar. Cuando la pareja llegó a la puerta, los chicos miraban sin disimulo a Marintte y las chicas a Adrien. Ambos chicos se sentían bastante incómodos y molestos por la atención que estaba teniendo el otro, los celos estaban surgiendo.

— ¡Por fin llegan! ¿Que tanto hacían? ¡ay! ¡Como sea!— Exclamó Alya. — ¡Esto se ha vuelto un desastre! Los chicos están reclamando la atención de Marinette y las chicas de Adrien ¿Desde cuándo eres tan popular? — Le preguntó a su amiga.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Adrien bufó audiblemente, pero se recompuso al darse cuenta de las miradas que obtuvo su reacción.

— Volvamos al trabajo — Masculló celoso y enojado.

Marinette sonrió secretamente, entendiendo lo que sentía... Después de todo él también estaba obteniendo mucha atención.

Desde que Marinette empezó a tener intimidad con Adrien, se había vuelto más hermosa y los de su alrededor lo estaban notando. En consecuencia, la muchacha atraía mucho la atención masculina, más de lo que lo hacía antes y eso irritaba a Adrien. Entendía como ella se sentía cuando las chicas le prestaban demasiada atención a él, pero él no estaba seguro si podía soportar los coqueteos descarados de los chicos para con su novia.

Adrien estuvo a punto de golpear a un chico que casi le roba un beso a su Marinette, pero Nino lo detuvo a tiempo entendiendo a su amigo, pues secretamente sabía que a él le gustaba la pelinegra.

— ¡Eh Marinette! — Exclamó un chico muy guapo desde una de las mesas— ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? ¡Vamos nena! Te la pasarás en grande.

La insinuación estaba lejos de ser inocente con la cara de pervertido que tenía el chico.

Adrien explotó en ese momento y tomó del cuello al chico.

— Mas te vale que te alejes de mi novia o te las veras conmigo.

El salón entró en un silencio tenebroso mientras Marinette enrojecía. El pobre chico solo palideció y sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué? — Balbuceo ella sorprendida.

— Me harté. — Soltó al muchacho y se acercó en zancadas a la chica. — ¡Ella es mía! — Le rugió a los presentes.

Y para probar su punto, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con ardor, sin importarle lo que dirían después. En ese momento necesitaba dejar en claro que ella le pertenecía tanto como él a ella, y así alejar a los lobos hambrientos.

Marinette apenas pudo reaccionar al beso, estaba aturdida, no se suponía que lo anunciarán así, pero la forma de Adrien de besarla le nublo la mente y correspondió mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

Cuando les falto el aire, ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos, sonrojados hasta la médula por el espectáculo publico que habían hecho.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Exclamó Alya.

Las fans de Adrien estaban al borde de la histeria y los admiradores de Marinette refunfuñaban por lo bajo.

Sus compañeros los felicitaron, viendo que no era muy extraño que de repente ellos anunciaran una relación, pues desde hace semanas que habían visto un acercamiento entre ambos.

La única que chillo, pataleo y grito hasta china fue Chloe.

Pero como siempre, todos la ignoraron.

 _ **~0~**_

— Así que tus padres quieren conocerme...

— Sip, vieron las fotos publicadas y el reportaje, no es de extrañar. ¿No quieres conocerlos?

— Quiero, pero ahora me siento repentinamente inquieto.

— No te comerán, Adrien, ellos están felices.

El rubio la miro como un gato asustado, nada que ver con el minino travieso que había saltado con ella los tejados de París. Marinette quiso reír fuertemente ante su cara, pero no fue capaz. Se le hacía adorable que el héroe de París le aterrara hablar con su padre.

— Es que tú padre es... muy grande. — Comentó tratando de sonar casual, fallando.

— Adrien — Le acaricio el cabello. — Estarás bien, te lo aseguro.

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las gigantescas vigas de la torre Eiffel. Marinette entendió muy bien el susto de su novio, ella empezaba a darse cuenta que también tendría que conocer al padre de Adrien y no era como si Gabriel Agreste pareciera una persona muy amable.

— Y yo tengo que conocer a tú padre...

Adrien miro a Marintte, enfundada en su precioso traje de Ladybug, ella se veía más hermosa que de costumbre.

Entonces él entendió.

— Princesa — Le sonrió cuando vio el temor en sus ojos. — Estaremos bien.

Y esas simples palabras la tranquilizaron.

Si, todo estaría bien.

 _ **~0~**_

 _ **Ese gracioso momento en el que tú esposo lee lo que tu pervertida mente quiere plasmar (?)**_

 _ **Si, soy casada ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Se que aparento mentalmente 10 años a veces (?)**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí termina mi historia como tal.**_

 _ **Ahora me pondré a trabajar en "Atrapado en tus ojos" es un semi AU (una chica lo comento y ella tiene razón xD) del mundo de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pásense, habrán escenas picantes (?)**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos mis lectores! Me hicieron feliz con cada comentario e incluso reír, me animaron mucho a seguir :D espero que hayan disfrutado de mi Fic :) Nos leemos.**_


End file.
